Terror en los del Raimon
by Nita-Chan x3
Summary: Historias, leyendas, mitos o cualquier tipo de narración que sea de terror, contada en los personajes del Raimon.


**Terror en los del Raimon. **

''**Los muyins'' **

**Nota: Las cosas entre líneas son diálogos, las cosas en cursiva es cuando esta narrando.**

**POV ENDO: **

_Los Muyins son criaturas muy tenebrosas, viven en las lomas, carecen de nariz, boca, cejas, pestañas, en resumen no tienen rostro. Nadie sabe de donde provienen, solo se sabe que buscan causar temor a las personas… ¿Cómo? Actúan de manera inocente, se ganan la confianza de la gente y luego los asustan...Eso es lo que me contaba mi madre una noche anterior…Nunca debí haber conocido a los muyins con el susto que me lleve…Y pensar que todo estaba bien hasta saber de estas criaturas…_

**-.-.-.-.-La noche anterior-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**Eso no puede ser verdad mamá, no estarás hablando enserio. **–Dije yo, Endo Mamoru, el capitán del Raimon, que escuchaba atentamente lo que me contaba mi madre de los Muyins-**

**-**No he hablado mas enserio en mi vida, ahora duérmete que mañana te tienes que levantar temprano. **–Dijo mi madre, me dio un beso en la frente, me apago la luz y se fue de la habitación para que yo me durmiera- **

**-Al día siguiente, por el desayuno-**

**-**Mamá, ¿Podemos ir a las lomas esta tarde? **–Dije yo, tomando el desayuno- **

**-**¿Para que quieres ir? **–Respondió mi madre mirándome fijamente-**

**-**Pues conocer a los muyins, claro.

**-**Mira, te prohíbo de cualquier forma conocer a los Muyins, a los pocos desdichados que se les aparecieron, casi no viven después para contarlo.

**-**Pero…

**-**Hasta aquí llega el tema, ahora termina tu desayuno.

_Pero por supuesto que yo no quedaría sin conocer a los muyins, así que pensé en algo para conocerlos, estaba obsesionado con estas criaturas, a pesar de que sabía que me daba miedo que cumpliera mi deseo de conocerlos. Así que esa misma tarde partí a las lomas._

_Claramente tuve que mentirle a mi madre para que me dejara ir, ya que ella no me dejaría exponerme al peligro…_

**.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**Mami, encontré a mi tío en el mercado, me dijo que lo ayudara a trenzar bambúes. También se los pidió a mis primos, dijo que esta atrasado con el trabajo y que mañana estaría listo como nos prometió, me quedaré a dormir en su casa, madre. **–Dije yo, diciéndole la mejor mentira que se me hubiera ocurrido-**

-Bien, si es así, tienes permiso, pero abrígate bien antes de ir a su casa ¿De acuerdo? Además no sueñes con volver hoy, mañana cuando este el sol bien alto ¿Eh? **–Respondió ella-**

-Gracias, mamá. **–Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui-**

_Como yo no era un chico mentiroso, mi madre no sospecho de mí…_

_Mi tío, Kentaro, vivía en las inmediaciones del antiguo canal, supongo también que por eso mi madre me dejo pasar la noche allí. Volviendo a el tema de los Muyins, apenas comenzaba a esconderse el sol cuando estaba arribando a las lomas. Debí aguardar un buen rato para encender mi linterna. Pero cuando la encendí, ya me encontraba en la mitad de aquella zona y de la oscuridad._

_Me desplazaba muy lentamente debido al temor de ser sorprendido por algún muyin y otro poco a causa de que la lucecita de mi linterna apenas si me permitía ver a un metro de distancia. De pronto, me sobresalté, unos pasitos suaves parecían haber empezado a seguirme…Iluminé a una pequeña silueta femenina…estaba llorando. Tenía mas o menos mi edad, llevaba un kimono e iba muy bien arreglada, pero…¿Qué hacía allí? Me acerque a ella y dije:_

-¿Qué haces aquí? **–Pregunté, no hubo respuesta- **Pequeña dama **–Le roce el hombro- **No lloré así.

_No hubo caso, ella seguía gimiendo y llorando…_

-Le repito honorable señorita, permita que le ofrezca mi ayuda. No llore más, se lo ruego. O –Al menos- Dígame por qué llora así.

_Debo admitir, que yo no era un chico educado, pero en esos momentos viendo a una chica en ese estado, debí actuar así. Entonces…Ella se dio vuelta muy lentamente, mantenía su carita tapado por la manga del kimono. La alumbre con la linterna y en ese momento ella dejó deslizar la manga apenas, apenitas. Entonces yo contemple una frente perfecta, amplia, hermosa, pero ella seguía llorando. Hasta que por fin me dijo:_

**-**Oh…Lamento no poder contarte nada…Hice una promesa de guardar silencio acerca de lo que me pasa..Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que fui yo quien te estaba siguiendo. No me animaba a hablarte, pero ahora siento que podemos ser amigos…¿No es cierto? **–Entonces, la chica dejo caer su manga del kimono, y Endo horrorizado vio que la chica carecía de cejas, pestañas, nariz, el mentón…No tenía cara…-**

-¿¡QUÉ ERES TÚ!? **–Grité, con ganas de salir corriendo-**

-Yo soy un muyin…**-Dijo la chica dando una carcajada estremecedora-**

_No espere mas, salí corriendo entre la negrura que volvía a empaquetarlo todo. Mi linterna, rota y apagada, quedo tirada junto a la Muyin. Corrí, corrí, corrí. Espantado. Mientras que esa carcajada seguía resonando en el silencio…De repente cuando ya perdía mis fueras vi las luces de varias linternas a lo lejos casi donde las lomas se fundían con los murallones de castillo imperial._

-¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO! **–Exclamé, me dirigí hacía esas personas, pensé que eran vendedores ambulantes-**

-¿Qué te pasa? **–Me preguntó bruscamente el que visto por detrás parecía el más viejo del grupo. Los demás, permanecían en silencio-**

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡oh! ¡Qué horror! ¡Yo!...**-No lograba explicar lo que había sucedido-**

-¿Te hirió alguien?

-No..no…pero…¡Oh!

-¿Te asaltaron, tal vez?

-No…Oh, no…

-Entonces solo te asustaron, ¿eh? **–Me preguntó nuevamente con aspereza ese que parecía el más viejo del grupo-**

-Es que…¡Suerte encontrarlos a ustedes ! ¡Oh! ¡Qué espanto! ¡Encontré una niña junto al canal y ella era…ella me mostró…Ah, no nunca podré contar lo que ella me mostró…Me congela el alma de solo recordarlo..Si usted supiera…

_Entonces, me di cuenta de que los integrantes de aquel grupo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a una orden no dada, todos se dieron vuelta y me miraron con sus rostros iluminados desde los mentones con las luces de las linternas. El viejo se reía a carcajadas estremecedoras como las de aquella niña mientras decía:_

-¿Era algo como esto lo que ella te mostró?

Las carcajadas de los demás acompañaron la pregunta…

_Vi entonces…diez o doce caras tan lisas como las de la niña…Durante apenas un instante las vi porque de inmediato todas las linternas se apagaron y el coro como de pajarracos cesó y quede solo…Prisionero de la oscuridad y del silencio, hasta que el sol del amanecer me devolvió a la vida y a mi casa…_

-Nunca nos olvides…-**Fue lo último que escuche decir-**


End file.
